


One Night with You

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey and Jed ponder their feelings for one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Abbey POV  
I turn the page of the latest novel that I’m reading and steal a glance at my husband who is lying next to me. He’s got his glasses on and he’s got his nose deep into a file that Leo gave him before he left work this evening. We’ve each got our bedside lamps on, so we can read, but there is a glare from my lamp on my glasses, so I take them off to rub my eyes, briefly.  
I lean against the headboard and stare at him. My God is he handsome. I sometimes forget just how lucky that I really am. Even at our age, my husband is one damn good looking man.   
He’s got a full head of hair, soft and thick. It’s not the dark color that it used to be, it’s graying in some spots, something that merely enhances his gorgeous looks. I love his hair, always have. It is definitely one of the first things that I noticed about him when we met. I love running my fingers through his hair when we kiss, or when we make love. Just thinking about running my hands up the back of his neck to tangle in the hair on his head sends a tingling sensation right through my body.  
His eyes are still bright blue. Not like the day that we met, but his looks still give me chills. I remember the first time that our eyes met. Those baby blues were full of wonder and excitement and curiosity, and life. They’re warm and inviting and loving when he looks at me. I’ve seen those orbs filled with every emotion imaginable over the last thirty-something years of my life. Sometimes tender, sometimes passionate, even sometimes full of rage. I love those eyes. Those eyes adore me.  
Jed turns a page and I notice his hands. His thick strong, huge, gentle hands. Those hands have held me, and rocked me. Those hands have soothed me with a tender brush on my cheek, or a gentle stroke of my hair. Those hands have wiped away tears. They have tangled in my hair or grasped my hips during the throes of passion. Those hands have claimed every inch of my body, my being. They have held my own hands possessively, they have guided me. Those hands hold a thick gold band that promises me his life, his love. These hands that have held our babies and built a world for my family. He holds me in the very palms of those hands. I love those hands.  
His chest houses the heart that I own. My husband has a big heart, he is full of compassion. He is full of love, and honor. He has so many amazing qualities that reign that beautiful heart. The best thing about him though; his passion. He has excitement for learning, and knowing things, and for teaching. He has a passion for living life to the fullest. And he has one hell of a passion for loving. And this, I know first hand.  
Just one more thing that I love about him. I love the way that he treats me, the way that he looks at me, the way he smiles at me. I love the gentle squeeze of his hand, I love the way that he cuddles up to me when he climbs wearily into bed each night. I love it when he pulls my body tight against his when he kisses me. And how he rests his hand on my hip, rubbing me sub-consciously while he tries to fall into sleep. I love how he will place tender kisses into the back of my head when he thinks that I’m asleep. Or the way that he will nuzzle into my neck, kissing me seductively while trying to wake me up to make gentle sweet love to me.  
Jed treats me like I am the absolute only woman in the entire world. Sometimes when Jed looks at me, it’s almost like he is mesmerized by me. Like he can’t see beyond me, and that he can’t believe I’m actually standing before him. And sometimes it’s like I am all he can see. His gazes send chills down my spine, covering my flesh with goose bumps. His looks can make me dizzy with desire, shake with need. Jed has to barely glance in my direction to cause me to lose all strength in my knees. There have been times when a simple wink from him have sent me into a desperate need to feel his touch. Or an innocent touch has made me ache to take him inside of me.  
I love that while being in a crowd full of people, one look can make me feel like were all alone. Or make me feel like I’d like for us to be all alone. That man has control over my very being. He can calm me with a touch. Or send my body into a dizzying frenzy of desire, leave me panting for more. When I look at him, my body loses control, I yearn for his him.  
For Jed, I am selfish. I want him in every way possible. Deep in the recesses of my mind, I want him all to myself, sometimes. I do not enjoy sharing him. But I do, I must share him with the entire world often. I share him with our children. I share him with his entire staff. I am a good person, but deep down, if I reach far enough, I find a dark side. I find a selfish, jealous, needy part of me that wants my husband all to myself. A part that requires him so much that it actually huts me. A part that wants every piece of him, his body, his heart, his soul, his mind.  
A part of me that is suppressed at all times, day and night. A part of me that veils itself until the moment that Jed comes to me, unleashing my obsession. Allowing me to take him, to claim him, to kiss every inch of his body. Letting me have my selfish, possessive way with him. The part of me that only Jed knows, or sees. The part that he sets free to ravage him, to own him. The secret part of me that he loves the most. A part of me that he also hides in himself. The part of him that only I have ever gotten to see, that I alone get to feel.  
I love him. He is everything to me, he is the reason that I live the life that I live. He is the reason that I have three beautiful, successful daughters. He is the reason that I was able to become the professional physician that I am. He is the reason that I enjoy life. The reason that I love to dance, or laugh, or smile. The reason that I care what I look like, or how I smell. The reason that I wear sexy three inch heels with short tight skirts. The reason that I bathe with scented gels and salts, and polish myself with luxurious lotions. The way that when he notices those things he turns on me with hunger-filled eyes. The way that he loves me.  
The love that I have for this man nearly consumes me. Sometimes I can not control myself around him. Sometimes I want him so much, that it scares me. Sometimes I just want to seize him like a wild animal. I want to be one with him, so close with him that my tears of joy threaten to overwhelm me. The more I lie here envisioning what is playing in my mind, the hotter it’s making me for him.  
I watch as he brushes the hair from his eyes, and smile. That disobedient lock of hair of his was the cutest thing in the world. He hates when his hair is out of place, and usually he can contain it. But sometimes, when it’s beyond his control, I love it.  
My novel has long been forgotten. Very little can compete with Jed’s attention. He’s my favorite past-time. So, I set it aside, out of the way. I really do admire his perseverance, at this point, because he hasn’t even looked my way once. He really is concentrating on that damn file. Well, that’s okay, I can fix that. I lean over toward him and pull the file from his hands. He peers up at me over his glasses, questioningly, but says nothing.  
Those glasses are next on my elimination list, thrown off to the side, as well. Then I climb onto his lap, straddling him. Jed raises his eyebrows as I start slowly picking at the buttons of his pajama shirt. His expression changes into one of lust when he realizes that I am definitely on a mission. That shirt is gone within ten seconds, my hands replacing it all over his chest.  
I just want to touch him, I can’t get enough of him. I stare him straight in the eyes as I run my hands along his bare arms, and up to his shoulders. I knead him in my hands, gently massaging the tight muscles that reside there. I want to take it all away, I want him to lose himself in me. I want him to feel me, I want him to want me. I need him to want me.  
One look at his face and I know that I don’t need to say anything. Jed knows.  
In a moment his hands are on my thighs, my gown rising up in his fingers. I don’t want to stop touching him, even long enough for him to pull it above my head.   
But I do, reluctantly.  
My gown is forgotten, much like Jed’s glasses, and both of our reading materials. I want him like it’s the very first time that we’ve ever made love. I want him so bad that it hurts.  
I want him to make love to me so hard that I will feel the pain of it tomorrow. I want him to devour my body, I want to be consumed by him. I need to be taken by him.  
He kisses me hard, just the way that I want it. He kisses me like I want to do to him, strong and deep, his tongue jutting persistently into my mouth.  
He’s kissing me hungrily, his arms holding me tight against his chest, his fingers tangling through my hair. I love it, and I want more, so much more.  
When our kiss slows and Jed looks into my eyes, I see the want that is there. Though there is no need for words, I find myself whispering, anyhow.  
“Make love to me, Jed.”


	2. One Night with You

Jed POV

I lay here in my bed reading another damn file that Leo snuck into my hand as I was literally slipping out of the door for the night. Does he honestly think that I care right now about bridges? I sat in the situation room for two hours tonight resolving a hostage situation. So, how does that make him think that I have time to be concerned over how much money they are proposing to spend on building bridges in the next four months? This file is boring, even for me.  
I’m guessing that I would be able to concentrate a little harder on this file if my wife wasn’t staring at me right now. She was reading, but it seems that she is more interested in me, for some reason. She’s killing me, here, she smells so damn good!  
I can’t look at her, for if I do, I will be overwhelmed by her beauty and charm. My wife, she’s gorgeous. There is so much that I love about my wife, that I wouldn’t know where to start.  
She’s brilliant, for one. Sometimes I think that she’s smarter than me. In fact, I’m sure of it.   
I don’t glance over at her, instead my imagination takes over. I know she’s got those sparkling green eyes fixated on my every move. Those eyes of hers, those magic-filled emerald eyes, they can see deep into my soul. She watches me lead with those eyes. She keeps me in line with just a simple glance my way with those orbs. They change color upon her moods. Sometimes happily green, when she’s angry, they flash darker, almost brown. But when she gazes at me with the smoke colored hues, that’s my favorite. That’s when I know that her passion is about to be let loose upon me. Those eyes are my friends, they tell me what my wife is feeling. She can’t keep anything from me when I look into those eyes. She’s tried hiding them from me before, but I have ways of getting Abbey to do what I want her to do.  
Then again, she handles me much better than I do her. She is the peace in the center of my tornado. She is my calm before the storm. This woman is amazing to me. I am under her spell, I belong to her. Abbey is my world, the day that I met her was the day I was born. Abbey taught me how to love, but mostly, she taught me how to be loved. She loves me like no one else has ever, before. She is all that I see, she is all that I believe. Abbey makes up my elements, she is all that I truly need to survive. She is the air that I breathe, she is the sun that lights my world.  
I love her kisses, they are healing for me. When she kisses me in public on the cheek or on my lips. Then when she runs her fingers tenderly across my skin, wiping the lipstick from my face. Always concerned about my professional image. I love the way that she kisses my forehead when I’m sick or tired, and runs her fingers through my hair. I love the way that she will sneak a sexy kiss in when nobody is looking, just because she knows what my reaction will be. And I really love the way that she kisses me when she wants it to lead further.  
I love the way that she loves our children. The tender care that she places on every little touch in their lives. The way that she rocked them when they were babies. Or the way that she hugged them when they were too grown up to be coddled. I loved the way that she carried my babies, growing inside of her. The way that she looked each month that she had a precious life within her that was made in complete love and adoration.  
I love that she gives herself to me, almost like a sacrifice. The way that she allows for me to own her very being. To claim every inch of her body, and her mind, her soul, even. Abbey is the one thing in the world that belongs to me. I only have to share her with herself, and sometimes my children. But she is mine. She is mine to hold and kiss and touch and love. She is mine to feel and to see. She is the other half of my soul. She literally completes me, without Abbey I am but half a man.  
Abbey is the reason that I am where I am today. She has been my biggest supporter, my most magnificent cheerleader. She is my inspiration, she is my muse. She is the strongest, kindest, most deserving woman that I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on.   
I love the way that men look upon me with envy when she is on my arm. I love the way that she fits perfectly in my arms. I love that when we dance, she rests her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes, losing herself in me. I love the way that she slides her hands in my coat pockets when she is cold. I love the way that she tucks her head up under my chin. I breathe in the splendid scent of her, the magic that emanates from her. When she curls up against me in the middle of the night, constantly needing my touch as I do hers. I love the way that she will lay against me and giggle while we do a crossword puzzle together. And I love that she lets me fill in the wrong answers even when they don’t fit. I love the way that she teases me when I rattle off useless trivia. I even love the way that she smacks my hand when I try to steal a cookie or a brownie from under her nose before she makes me eat a damn salad. I love that she makes me eat a salad, anyway even after I pout. I love the way that she will wipe away whatever messy sauce that I miss getting into my mouth when we eat. And I love that she will sometimes feed me from her bare fingers, making something as simple as lunch the most erotic, lustful experience of my day.  
I love her voice. It can soothe me, it can drive me mad with passion, and desire. I love her smile, and the cute way her nose wrinkles up when I get just the right laugh out of her. I love the way that she speaks, her tone of voice, the way she moves her mouth when she talks. I love the way that she says my name. As if my name was a word created purely to slip throatily from her beautiful, full lips. I am in awe of her, I thank the Lord for her. She was made for me, she is the other half of the mold from which I was formed. Our hearts beat not together but as one.   
Her body was made for my own personal sin. She was sent for my pleasure, and mine alone. Her lips were meant for my taste only, her soft skin for my touch. Her breasts were formed to be held in my hands. She was built for me, my body melds perfectly with hers. Her body expands only for the insertion of my body. Becoming one with her is my deepest obsession. I want to take her over and over, in a never-ending frenzy of love and fiery passion. In the back of my mind, she is all I ever think about. Knowing that I get to have her, and only me, drives me mad with desire.  
I want to pull down the stars and give them to her. I want her to own the moon, I want to give her the world on a silver platter.   
I love the way that she smells, the way that she dresses. I love that she wears three inch heels solely for my benefit. That she knows how I love to look at her gorgeous, toned legs in those short tight little skirts. How I love the sway of her hips when she walks. That she lets me fantasize about her all day, meticulously planning what I get to play out in the evening. I love that when the night is upon us I get to have her all to myself, and that those beautiful legs may be wrapped around my waist if I so choose.  
I love that sometimes I swear she is growing a pair of horns, but when I look again she has a halo instead. I love that she keeps me guessing, but in all actuality, I know what she is thinking. I love that I know her like the back of my hand, and that I can read her like a book. And I love that she lets me. Abbey and I see through the same looking glass. We are cut from the same cloth, and we see eye to eye. We understand each other like no one else could ever believe.  
I know her, she is my comfort zone. Abbey is my heartbeat, the blood that flows through my veins. Never will anything come between us, we shall never part. Abbey’s last breath will be mine, as well. I would not make it, my heart would give out. How can one live without a pulse? Without the flow of blood through their veins, without thought, void of meaning? I do not plan on ever suffering through finding the answer to that question.  
I am pulled from my thoughts when she pulls the file from my hands, flung away from my grasp. My glasses, thrown carelessly out of sight. Then she slithers into my lap, Dear God…  
She’s straddling me, nearly ripping the buttons of my pajama top. I look into her eyes, and my heart swells with the love and pride I feel gazing at her. I know what she wants, for I want the same.  
She’s got her hands all over my chest, caressing my shoulders. I kiss her, knowing that if I don’t, the ache for her may kill me. Running my hands along her bare thighs, the gown rising above. I have to touch her, I have to feel the heat of our bodies meeting.   
I feel myself burning for her, as we kiss harder and harder with each passing moment. I pull her tight against me. My hands run through her soft tresses, gripping her, pulling her face closer to mine. I want her, my God do I want her. I want to ravage her body , make her feel my love for her.  
Abbey, you are my only addiction. You are the only thing that I absolutely can not resist.  
She looks at me, eyes ablaze, whispering the words that free me to sever the fine thread that separates my sanity from the self-centered beast that only Abbey knows exists in me.  
Those words that echo forever in my mind…  
“Make love to me, Jed.”


	3. One Night with You

Abbey POV

I absolutely need him right now. His fingers are running along my bare thighs, leaving imaginary trails of fire where he has touched. His mouth, now is on my neck, his teeth sinking into my skin. Gently, at first, then I feel him really biting me. And it turns me on even more. I want him to leave marks all over my body, not caring if they become visible to others.  
It’s not like it would be the first time.  
I cup his face in my hands and ravage his mouth like I have been wanting to do. I plunge my tongue relentlessly between his lips. While he tries in vain to capture it with his own lips. I run my fingers through that hair that I love so much, gripping it at the nape of his neck. I swear that might be my favorite part of his body, well above the waist, anyway.  
He leans away from his pillows so that our bodies are pressed against each other, our mouths still attached. I’m hot for him, I feel myself beginning to ache for him. I want him to touch me, and I’m writhing against him, rubbing my crotch into his. I’m so wet right now, I feel myself practically dripping with desire for him.  
And I can feel him throbbing beneath me, his hardness reaching out to me. Jed stills me with his hands to my hips, instantly calming me. He runs his hands around me to cup my ass in his hands, gently lifting me up, so I can tug at his pajama pants. Once they are down, I am free to really rub myself against him. I love when our bare bodies touch, it’s electric.  
Jed reaches his hand down between my thighs, his fingers pressing into the skin on my inner thighs. Then I feel them in the moist hair, closer and closer to my hottest spots. And all I want right now is for him to thrust those fingers inside of me. Then he is there, his hands at my entrance, two fingers sliding easily inside of me. His thumb finds my clit causing me to slide against his hand, bucking in his palm. I raise up on my knees, Jed burying his face in my breasts, his teeth clenching onto my nipple. I grab the top of the headboard as I rock my lower half hungrily on his hand, wanting to come all over his fingers.  
He’s got one hand cupping my breast, the other cupping my hot body while he uses his fingers inside of me. Oh, those fingers, those hands, he owns me. I rock myself on his hand for a few minutes, until Jed evidently wants more.  
I whimper softly when he pulls his fingers from me, placing his hands on my hips again. He pushes me gently onto the bed, onto my back, my head near the footboard. I can’t wait to get him inside of me so I lean up to pull him toward me. But Jed pushes me down into the comforter, throwing his pajama pants off to the side and then he grips my ankles.   
My fingers tangle in his hair, pulling it tighter and tighter the more he laps at me. The deeper his tongue delves into my folds, the more my hips arch into his mouth. The only sounds in the entire room at this point are my soft moans and the harmonious slurping sounds springing from between my quivering thighs.  
And if he doesn’t stop soon, I will be coming all over his face. Which is probably what Jed wants anyway. The thing about our sex life; it’s a world away from our real lives. It’s relaxing, and it’s stimulating. It is so involving for the both of us, that it makes us forget about any troubles that we may have faced during our day. It is our way of connecting with one another, words are seldom necessary. We know how to please one another without commands. We can read one another, and sex is our easiest form of communication.  
Especially for Jed. His job is so demanding, so hectic, so stressful. Sometimes, I am his only refuge. And Jed’s favorite way to get lost is literally within me. Jed can spend hours focusing on bringing me pleasure with his mouth. He has, in fact spent hours making love to me with his mouth. Sometimes I think he enjoys it more than I do. Oh, but not this time. This time, I want him to suck harder, to plunge his fingers deeper. I want firmer strokes with his tongue, I want his face pressed do deep into the recesses of me that he can hardly breathe.  
But, I haven’t even touched him, yet. And I desperately want to touch him. And I need to before it’s too late for me. I lean up on my elbows and stare down at my husband, his head moving methodically between my thighs. And I’m pretty sure that the agents outside hear my delightfully startled cries when Jed takes my clit between his teeth.  
I try to wiggle free from his grasp, pulling him up by cupping his head in my hands. Jed reluctantly follows my lead, most likely because he needs my touch as I do his. He groans when I take his straining erection in my hand, and begin to stroke him. I push him down onto the bed and devour his mouth, tasting myself all over his lips and his chin. I run my forefinger along the length of his silky hardness and he shudders. I tease the tip, and run the pad of my finger along the ridge, before bring my middle finger to join it. I lick my fingertips both to taste his salty emission and to lubricate my fingers so I can wrap my fingers around him.  
I allow my hand to slide up and down his firm shaft for a few minutes before I duck my head to take him into my mouth. But, I wrap my lips around the small ridge that surrounds the tip of his penis. I suck on his soft skin, while my hand still slides along his shaft. My other hand tangles in the thick hair at his groin, before I slip my hands down further to cup his testicles. Jed groans loudly, and I know that the agents can hear him. But, I don’t really care anymore. At this point all I care about is becoming one with him.  
After a few minutes, after Jed begins bucking up into my mouth, and I take him fully into my mouth, Jed decides that he can’t take another minute. He pushes me back down onto my back, cupping my face in his hands and claiming my lips, hungrily.  
I spread my legs to him, my knees bent upwards, silently inviting him to penetrate me. He pauses and stares deep into my eyes, with a look of longing in his own eyes. I stare back at him, loving every second of the attention that he is giving me right now.  
He positions himself perfectly between my legs, staring into my eyes as he slowly enters me. I moan softly as Jed slides inside of me, tears welling in my eyes at the feel of taking him in. My hands run along his back, while his hands find my hips. I love this man so much that it hurts. I want him deeper inside of me as he begins to slowly move his hips. With each thrust of his hips I want more, and more and more. I can’t get enough of him, I will never get enough. I am insatiable, my hunger for him is overwhelming for me.  
I close my eyes to concentrate on the feel of him within me. It’s erotic, I am spellbound, I need more, I want more. Harder, Jed, harder! I want him deeper, I want it faster, I want it to never end.  
Make love to me, Jed…


	4. One Night with You

Jed POV

Oh, this woman of mine. She makes my mouth water, I am literally salivating over her. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she wants me to completely ravage her body. As soon as I make sure that I am completely inside of her, I begin to move slowly. Though I want to go crazy on her right now, I still want her to know that this is not just about me being hornier than hell. I love this woman, I need this woman. This is not about just sex. This is about my desperate need for Abbey.  
From the moment that I met Abbey, she has had me in a haze. I begin moving slightly faster, running my hands from her hips, up to her breasts. She’s got her hands all over me, on my shoulders, my upper arms, my forearms, on my back. It’s like she can’t stop touching me, feeling me move beneath her hands. I wrap my arms around her waist, hugging her to me, wanting to get as close to her as possible.  
I move my hips frantically, pounding into her. With each thrust she cries out, making me want to make her cry out louder. I glance down to where we are joined, hoping that I can get deeper, but knowing that I’m in all the way to my hilt.  
But Abbey wants more, and I need it worse than she does. She raises her legs up higher on my waist, locking her ankles together on my lower back. My God, I love touching her. She’s got her breasts arched up to me, she looks incredibly erotic at this moment. I lean down to suck on her breasts, one at a time. She moans when I take a nipple between my teeth, applying just enough pressure to border on pain. I want to be deeper inside of her, I want our bodies to bond onto one another, so that when we pull apart, it hurts us.  
I take a nipple between my lips, rolling it with my tongue. While Abbey raised her hips into me and tightened herself around me. She began clenching her inner muscles hard around my shaft each time that I pulled out of her. I groan loudly, its hard enough withdrawing from her without her adding such sweet pressure.  
Her hands are all over me, she’s grabbing my ass, and running one hand through my hair. I grab her wrists and pin her down against the bed. I want her so bad right now. My mouth finds her neck, first I kiss the hollow of her neck, feeling the breath catch in her throat when my tongue touches her skin. I feel her hard nipples pressing into my chest, I can feel her heart pounding with excitement beneath me.  
Her cry of pain as I bite down on her soft flesh sends a jolt of electric excitement right through my flesh to settle in my bones. I run my forefinger across the broken skin, the tip of my finger leaving a trail of blood. I bring the blood laced finger to her lips and she takes it into her mouth, sucking on it. Abbey and I have this thing about biting. Our whole marriage we have both sort of gotten off on sinking our teeth into one another’s flesh. Just enough to leave a mark, and upon occasion draw blood. There have been times that one of has done it to the other, just in passing. Usually out of some sort of sexual frustration, or to tease one another.  
I love her reaction when she feels my teeth penetrating her flesh, sinking into her muscles. And I love the taste of her, every bit of her. From her fingertips to her pretty little toes, I have tasted every inch of her body. I love the taste of her warm blood, the feel of it trickling on my tongue, my lips, as I bite her on the other side of her neck.   
I’m leaving my mark on her, and she knows it. And there is nothing that she can do about it. I’ve got her pinned beneath me, pressing my hips up against hers. I’m pounding into her, the most intimate part of my body melding with the most intimate part of hers. She’s all slick and wet and hot, just the way that I like it. She’s whimpering now, her moans are sounding more like pleas.  
I’ve got her completely pinned, the only thing that she can do is move with me.  
The second I release her wrists she begins clawing at me all catlike and wild. Apparently, I’m not the only one that wants to leave marks. My back is going to sting like hell when I shower in the morning. Now she’s digging her nails into my shoulders, and I raise up to stare down at her while our hips pound furiously against each other.  
Her hand finds my hair again, the other hand, she is sliding between us, sandwiched along our lower bellies until she finds where we are joined. I groan as she circles her thumb and forefinger around me while I plunge deep inside of her. Now I’m getting pressure from every possible angle, between her hand and her vaginal muscles, and then the wet folds as well. I’m getting some pretty hard core feelings here. It’s all I can do not to come all over her at this moment. I want her to come first, I need her to. Just thinking about Abbey climaxing makes me swell up even more inside of her. And she feels that too.  
I look down into her eyes that are glazed over in passion, as she stares up into mine. There is so much there, right now, in her eyes. Hunger, warmth, love, need, desire, lust, and trust. She trusts me with all of her being, and I love that. I have earned that. I love that Abbey trusts me, something that I will never lose.  
Abbey squeezes her fingers tighter at the same time that she tenses her muscles again. My eyes half close at the erotic feel of the tightness that I am plunging into. I swear four more thrusts and I’m there unless she lets go. And I don’t want to stop fucking her, ever, so I pause.   
Abbey grins up at me as I breath in deeply, trying to catch my breath. She lets go of me, and rubs on my upper arms, where I’m leaning over her. Her body is flushed pink, and I swear that she is glowing, she is covered in sweat. I look down at myself, I’m sweating more than she is, it is in fact dripping from me to her.  
She reaches up and pushes the hair from my face, soaked with sweat. She runs her fingers along my damp forehead and she groans, licking the tips of her fingers. She smiles and I realize that we haven’t spoken a word since her request for me to make love to her. I smile when I realize that we don’t need to speak, sometimes.  
I kiss her nose and she grins that sexy little grin that wrinkles her nose that I love so damn much. I grin back at her and run a finger along her jaw. I begin to move again, slower this time, reveling in every second that I feel myself move within her. I’m so hard right now that I’m almost in pain. But, Abbey’s body is so soft and warm, and inviting. I wiggle my eyebrows at her and claim her lips again. Our tongues do a little tango, and the heavier we kiss, the faster we begin moving again.  
Abbey pulls on my hands tugging them down at our sides, interlacing our fingers. I can’t get close enough to her. Our bodies glide easily against each other, in part due to the excessive amount of sweat pouring from our bodies.  
I’m groaning now and I can feel my body tightening in an attempt to hold off my climax. I concentrate hard on focusing, holding it all together, because I do not want to stop. I almost can’t stop, anyway. My body is out of control, I can’t help myself, no matter how hard I try, it’s never enough. I will never get enough of her. Never get enough of her trembling limbs, of watching her bite on her lower lip to keep from screaming. I will never get enough of her moaning beneath me, of her arching into my body, our chests pressed tight against one another.  
I kiss her bite marks , then feel her tense up under me. She hikes her legs up higher on my waist, so now I’m stabbing at her with my now massive erection. I want to urge her on, tell her to let herself go. I gaze down at her, just as she lets out a plaintive moan and her eyes close. I feel her throbbing, reaching, pulling me deeper with each thrust. I can feel her sucking me inside of her, grasping at the nape of my neck. Then I feel her tremble, her legs jerking, and she lets out the hottest moan as her eyes roll back into her head. I keep pummeling into her as she comes, her hands clenching the sheets as she moans, and cries out with tears in her eyes.  
That’s about all that I need to finish myself off. I look down at her, as she goes completely limp. I feel myself tighten, and then swell, and then its my turn to clench the sheets as I burst within her moist depths. I groan loudly and close my eyes as I spasm uncontrollably within her for a few moments.  
I collapse against her, and lose every bit of strength that I have ever had in my life. I lay there still and try to catch my breath. Abbey is struggling to catch hers, as well I notice. I lay there, wrapped in her loving arms, her hand gently stroking my hair. I nuzzle into her neck and she shivers and whimpers beneath me. She smells so good right now, a mixture of sweat and her lingering perfume, and just her, really. Well, that and she smells of my semen because we just had hot sex for about an hour. That makes her even hotter to me.  
After about fifteen minutes of laying against my wife, I slowly pull away from her. I groan as I try to pry our bodies apart, we are practically suctioned together. Abbey sighs at the sound of us pulling apart, then whimpers as I try to gently withdraw from her. I glance around us and roll my eyes at the sight of our bed.  
The comforter was thrown off to the side, the sheets were wrapped around us both in a way that I think is going to take way too much strength to untangle. And I don’t really see myself having the energy to do it anytime soon. And Abbey is so drained that she hasn’t even moved since her orgasm. I smile sheepishly as I gesture to the bed and Abbey shakes her head, then shrugs her shoulders.  
So, I pull the comforter over myself and wrap Abbey up in my arms, hugging her tightly against my chest, cuddling her up in a cocoon like embrace. She relaxes into my arms and sighs dreamily, smiling up at me. I smile back, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She kisses my chin, and runs her fingers along my cheek.  
“No words.” she says, closing her eyes, sleepily. She threads her fingers in the damp hair on my chest and nuzzles into my chest.  
“No words.” I whisper back, closing my eyes as well. And she is right, there are no words to describe the wonder that is our love. And there are definitely no words to describe how well we let each other know.  
Abbey is asleep within moments, laying heavily in my arms. I take one last glance at her before closing my eyes again. I lay there thinking for a few minutes, and I can’t for the life of me remember what I was doing before Abbey whispered those hypnotic words to me what seemed like an eternity ago.  
Make love to me, Jed…  
I smile smugly to myself.   
I sure did. I sure as hell did.

The end.


End file.
